Why?
by Motobon
Summary: Little Kirimi wonders why her brother is so diffrent from her. Being a curious child, she asks him then Umehito beings to question why himself.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Characters from Ouran Koukou Host Club for if I did, Nekozawa and the Hiitachin brothers would be my lovebunnies. >3!

Why?

"Oniichama! There you are!" cried out little Kirimi, soaring up into her older brother's arms. Umehito was taken by surprise but managed to catch the little cherubim-like girl in his cloaked arms, pulling her up into a tight embrace. She giggled, her rosy colored cheeks even more exalted by the blood surging up from all of the giggling she had been doing because of her Oniichama.

"What is it that you want Kirimi?" asked the blonde-haired person, directing curious aquamarine eyes towards little Kirimi.

"Oniichama! Tell me why you're the way you are?" Kirimi implored, gazing up at Umehito with the same colored aquamarine eyes.

"T-tell you why? Why do you wish to know little Kirimi?" asked the older brother, a bit shocked and hurt by this question.

_Tell me why you're the way you are? _

The words resounded horribly in his mind. _Why? Why? Why? _Who gave him the decision to be like this? Was it not the legend who had said that there would be a Nekozawa born into the darkness? Why should Kirimi ask, she's heard the legend thousands of times. There is no other explanation to Nekozawa's actions. It was the curse. Yes, just the curse. But, why would a person just blatantly accuse some moonshine as the cause of his persona. It just wasn't right.

'_Maybe there is a reason little Kirimi.'_ "Imouto-chan, come with me. We're going to take a walk." Umehito said taking Kirimi's little hand into his larger one. She blinked twice and nodded, her lips curling up into a smile. Oniichama and she were going to talk about Oniichama! She couldn't wait to learn more about her mysterious prince brother.

They were out on a veranda, a light summer breeze sweeping past, playing with Kirimi's golden locks. The little Nekozawa giggled, ecstatically as she reached out for green leaves, pirouetting towards her and her Oniichama. Umehito was cloaked (as usual) and feeling quite shaky but Kirimi didn't want to stay inside so he had to put up with the sunlight. Just for her sake.

"Kirimi, " Umehito began, "Do you want to know why your Oniichama is like this?" Umehito looked up to the azure heavens above, his eyes reflecting the lethargic clouds in aquamarine and concealing sadness.

"Hai! Tell me why Oniichama!" Kirimi responded, innocently.

Umehito sighed deeply, he turned his glance down towards his little Imouto-chan, leaning over to carry her in his arms. Together they looked out at the Nekozawa lands. Lush green grasses stretched across thousands of acres speckled with trees of all kinds, shivering excitedly as the subtle winds whispered secrets to them. Umehito opened his lips about to speak but stalled for a moment.

'_How am I to tell Kirimi? Beezelnuf, help me now.'_ "Your Oniichama was born alone."

"Alone? How's that? You had Okaa-sama and Otou-sama! Then I came!" Kirimi exclaimed.

Nekozawa smiled faintly then continued.

"Not like that Kirimi. You notice that I'm not like anyone else in the family, right?"

"Hai. You're like the mysterious prince of darkness from "_Midnight Love Song"_!"

'_Kuretake-san…' _

A grumble was emitted from Umehito but he resumed his life's tale to Kirimi.

"Right Kirimi, well I was enchanted with the darkness and our God, Beezelnuf at a young age, perhaps around your age. Since then I've been shunned away from others. I became a solitary character, seeking comfort within myself when I was lonely or…"

"Oniichama, why do you decide to be alone?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"I don't really know Kirimi."

"But you're not alone anymore! You've got me! I'll never leave you alone Oniichama!"

The little cherubim-like Kirimi hugged her older brother around the neck, pulling his face up close to hers. The dark hood concealing his handsome face fell off exposing all of his pale skin to the sun.

'_Ack! The sun! It burns! It burns!' _

"Oniichama!" Kirimi quickly pulled the hood back onto Umehito's head and he quickly recovered from his light exposure trauma.

"Thank you Kirimi." …_Not alone…perhaps._

Umehito looked at his little sister, in awe of her innocence and of her inquisitivity. She asked so much not knowing how much she was making Umehito question himself. So much that he had left unsaid, unknown. So many things that he now wanted to now. He exchanged glances with Kirimi, her large eyes filled with happiness. His own, a void, lost and unknown.

'_You learn to be alone. Who is there to comfort you? No one, just yourself. I stand alone in my gale of darkness knowing of the world outside but I shut myself out because of fear? Because I am introverted? This world, Kirimi's world, my world…what is it really like?"_

Umehito looked out again, to those same gossiping trees, the extended landscape, then to Kirimi. How many times had he laughed alone? Alone by himself in the darkness? How many times had he rejected this life in the light just to be alone? Perhaps there was more to this darkness, this obscurity that encompasses him? He had caught a glimpse of that other life. The Host Club, all laboriously trying to get him to change. Get him to be one of them. One of the light. He remembered all that work for...

"My little Kirimi." He uttered, pulling the little girl close.

"Oniichama."

Kirimi rested a sleepy little blond head to her older brother's shoulder, yawning sleepily. Her eyelids softly shut over her aquamarine eyes but she was still awake.

"Oniichama, I still don't get why you're the way you are but, I 'm happy."

"Why Kirimi?"

"I have my very own Onii-Oujo-sama."

'_And I have my very own light. Guide me Kirimi…'_

Umehito held the little Nekozawa.

'_Alone…'_

Perhaps not.

The End.

Haha! My first Ouran fiction! Yay! 3! I think it came out pretty nicely! Love for Nekozawa and Kirimi! D! Hyuu This was a challenge for one of the writting communities I'm on on Livejournal. D;;


End file.
